Life Practices
by LoveBringsYouHome
Summary: Anyone else just dying to see a scene with Ty and Katie? Though it hasn't happened in the show yet, no one said you can't write a story about it!


**Okay, I know you've all been waiting for me to update Breaking Point, and I will, but I've been waiting TWO YEARS for the writers to put in a scene with Ty and Katie, and since it hasn't happened, I figured I'd write a One Shot on it. This, of course, is based completely on everything that's currently running in the show, even though that's pretty self explanatory! Enjoy!**

Sighing heavily, Ty Borden took the handle of the old screen door and pulled it open, stepping through the second door and into the ranch house. He looked up and smiled, spotting his fiancé of nearly a year across the room, staring at the coffee maker blankly, waking for it to beep, signaling its readiness.

He grinned, pulling his boots off before padding across the hardwood floor quietly, coming up behind her and wrapping his strong arms around her slim waist. Amy jumped slightly, finally noticing she wasn't the only person in the room. She smiled, acknowledging the warm lips that were tracing along her neck gently, sending shockwaves throughout her body.

"I wasn't expecting you until later," She murmured, running her small hand down his arm, the engagement ring she'd been waiting so long for glistening in the evening sun, taking a tender hold of his wrist as it lay securely around her stomach.

He smiled, feeling the cool stone under his warm fingers, "Scott gave me the night off," He explained, whispering in her ear, "And, I don't have any studying or school work to do, so…"He broke off, turning her in his arms and enfolding them around on the small of her back, "We have the night to ourselves."

Only giving him a half smile, Amy looked up at him, "Actually…Not quite. There's been a slight change in plans," She told him, noticing the confusion on his face.

Ty quirked an eyebrow, "Change in plans? I thought you said you only had clients in the morning," He pointed out, remembering their brief conversation the night before. "What's up? Is everything okay?" He asked, gazing into her stark blue eyes.

Before she could answer, Ty felt two small arms wrap around his right knee gently. Looking at Amy in further confusion, Ty looked down to find little Katie looking up at him with a toothy grin on her small face. He smiled down at the little girl. "What's she doing here? I thought she went with Lou and Peter to the cabins," He stated, Amy reaching down and picking the two year old up, nestling her on the crook of her hip.

"That's the thing," Amy said, returning her attention to the coffee maker that had finally beeped, grabbing two cups from the cupboard and setting them on the counter, "I've noticed how much stress those two have been under," She began, filling up the mugs and handing one to Ty who applied cream and sugar to both, "With the Hanley fire, Georgie, Jeff, Phoenix, Vancouver…I just figured it was best if they had a night off. So I told her you and I would take care of Katie while they had the night to themselves."

Nodding slowly, Ty glanced at the living room and down the hall, "What about Jack? Georgie? Mallory?" He asked, noticing how vacant the usually bustling house was.

"I know this may seem last minute, but Grandpa took Georgie camping like he'd promised to last year. He wanted to make it up to her, so I said Caleb could help me around here while they were gone. Mallory is working a shift at Maggies and Dad's in Moose Jaw," She dished out, listing off everyone she could think of.

"Oh," Ty said gently, taking Katie from Amy's arms, realizing just how long it had been since he'd last had her in his arms, "Well, even though I was hoping for a night alone with you, I do agree everyone needs some time away, so, I don't mind helping at all."

Amy smiled at him, grateful at how understanding and accepting her was, "Thanks Ty. I know you don't have much time on your hands either, I love you," She murmured, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Love you too," He whispered, returning it before propping Katie up higher on his waist, "Well Katie, what do you say we go play in the living room?" He asked the little girl who giggled in response and clapped.

"Yay," She said quietly, pointing at the stack of toys in the corner of the room. Amy laughed as Ty lifted Katie up onto his shoulders and strode into the living room, Katie giggling adorably.

* * *

After playing for over half an hour, Amy, Ty and Katie were all nestled on the couch in front of the TV, watching Finding Nemo that Lou had bought Katie for her birthday. Ty looked down at Amy, who had her body burrowed up against his side with an arm around him. His gaze moved to Katie snuggled up against his chest who had recently fallen asleep. He could feel her surprisingly fast heartbeat against him, smiling at her small face that had a calm peace settle upon it.

His eyes returned to Amy who had now noticed Katie's slumber, "We mine as well turn it off," She whispered, motioning to the TV.

Ty nodded, reaching for the remote while also trying not to move and wake the little girl up. Amy grinned as he managed to get it in his grasp, pointing it at the screen and shutting it off, Dory's hysterical laughter cutting out, making the room ever so silent.

"Should we put her to bed?" He asked quietly, wondering what to do.

Amy thought for a minute, taking in the scene before her. When was another moment like this going to come up?

She shook her head, "No, just leave her. I think she's fine right where she is," She grinned, nearly laughing when Ty quirked an eyebrow for the second time that night. "What?" Amy asked innocently, "You two just look so cute."

"Cute," Ty stated, glancing down at the child.

"Yeah," Amy nodded in conformation, "Want me to get a picture?" She asked hysterically, trying not to laugh.

An amused grin broke on Ty's face, "Naw, I'm good. Wouldn't want to wake her up and have her throw a tantrum now, would we?"

Amy smiled, snuggling back into his side, burying her face in his neck, "No, I guess not," She murmured, "But you _do _look good with a child Ty, and don't try deny it."

He raised his eyebrows slightly, "Is that so?" He asked, smiling down at her, refraining from letting his imagination take hold of him and glance down at her stomach, wondering what it would be like to have a son or daughter of his own.

"Mhhmm," Amy hummed into his shoulder, before looking up at him and kissing his cheek, "You'll make a great father one day Ty, and I know for a fact all any child of ours would get is love."

Ty smiled brightly at her words, realizing her thoughts had reflected his own, making him feel less uncomfortable, "You really think so Ames?" He asked, feeling a small shot of uncertainly fly through him.

Amy nodded against his chest, "I know so Ty. And don't worry about being like your parents," She said, shocking him slightly, almost as if she was reading his mind, "Because you're not. You've already proven that a hundred times over."

Being completely speechless, Ty just smiled brightly, leaning down and catching her lips with his own, cupping her face in his free hand.

Pulling back, he smiled at her once again, "We're not far are we?" He asked, gazing down at her.

Amy shook her head, "Nope. Just to remind you, we're getting married this summer," She told him, feeling renewed excitement course through her.

Ty grinned, pulling her in again, murmuring gently, "Can't wait."


End file.
